legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazenne
"Ah! Fair Nazenne! Land of culture, elegance, and getting totally wasted on a hundred different kinds of wine..." - Pirate-Admiral Emilio Ventura Nazenne refers to both a city within the colonial expansion of the Erdannian Empire, and the island it sits upon. Nazenne is a relatively small island in the Shattered Sea. Prior to the Worldshaking it was too close to the Storm Barrier to be worth colonising, but afterwards it quickly became contested territory between the nations of Tyrrus and the Shattered Sea. Nazenne is part of the Northern Archipelago. It is close to the islands of Santropico, Ryansport, and Cyrustown. History Nazenne, and the rest of the Northern Archipelago, was officially colonised by the Calamaran Empire in 20.20, but quickly became a contested island due to its proximity to Tyrrus. The Calamarans began quickly building up a port on the island, and turned Nazenne into a fortress. In 20.25, the Erdannian Empire and the Kingdom of Whytehold worked together to take the islands. Originally, Whytehold was given Nazenne, and Erdannia took Santropico and the other islands. However, when the two nations went to war in 20.31, Nazenne was the first place the Erdannians took. With their superior navy, they were able to quickly take and hold the island. Since then, Nazenne has been owned by the Erdannian Empire, and has been their major outpost in the Shattered Sea. Culture Nazenne has been owned by three different cultures, and so has generally become an eclectic mix of cultures. They borrow fashion, cuisine and architecture from all three, and most Nazennians will speak both Tyrranean and Calamaran. Due to the conflict over the years, and the nationalism of the Erdannian Empire, the Nazennians with Erdannian heritage usually occupy the upper class of Nazenne. Whyteholders are used primarily as troops or labourers, and Calamarans are usually among the lower class. Nazenne has a reputation for finery and grace. The aristocracy of Nazenne are supposedly some of the most beautiful and refined people in the world, with a great sense of decorum and etiquette. Some say they are not moving with the modern times, but nevertheless it makes them very desirable by the Erdannian nobles. Nazenne is famous for its exquisite food and, more importantly, its fine wines. Government Nazenne is ruled by the Ministry of Erradan, specifically a chosen Governor who supposedly acts for Nazenne's best interests as a High Minister. This Governor is elected by citizens of Nazenne, and is usually a Nazennian noble from House Rousseau. Nazenne's ruling caste is comprised of four main aristocratic families, Rousseau, Vivimucci, and Sylvenmont House Rousseau has the most power and wealth, and were an aristocratic Erdannian family who moved to the island after Erdannia took it over. They keep many of the old Tyrranean traditions going, and are considered outdated by most. They also make Rousseau wine, a very expensive brand. Violette Dragoncrest was originally part of House Rousseau. House Vivimucci were part of the Calamarans who first colonised the island. They tend to look after the lower class, and try to ensure that Calamarans in Nazenne aren't being unfairly treated. They also have a foothold in Tyrrus, where their house runs the town of Velvinor. House Sylvenmont are odd and reclusive, and are better known as the Knights of Nazenne. They take a small role in the actual running of the city, but make up the majority of its militia. Sylvenmont were the ruling family that Whytehold placed in charge, and refused to leave when Erdannia took over. They dedicate themselves to the people of Nazenne, and have no loyalty to the Erdannian Empire. National Emblems The flag of Nazenne is a grapevine upon a blue background. Military The seas around Nazenne are fiercely protected by the Erdannian Imperial Navy, but the city itself is protected by the Knights of Nazenne. The Knights of Nazenne House Sylvenmont runs the militia of the island, in the form of the Knights of Nazenne. These knights were formed from the branch of the Whytehold military who occupied Nazenne, and so follow the same general command structure. In command of the knights is Lord-Commander Dagmar Sylvenmont. The Knights of Nazenne wear Blacksteel armour, but have traded their red uniforms for blue ones instead. Interestingly, the Knights of Nazenne are considered to be both Knights-Errant of Whytehold, and a part of the Erdannian Military. However, in truth they owe loyalty to neither of these nations, dedicated only to the island of Nazenne.